You're Always Be There
by Asuka Mayu
Summary: [POST SEED] [AxC] [ONE-SHOT] Post After Seed and Asucaga. Sorry, I'm really suck at summary!


**You're Always Be There...**

**Hello, Mayu's here with Asucaga one-shot again. Hah! I think you all feel bored with this Asucaga thingy, huh? Can't help it. I just love this couple. This story take part after Seed. Enjoy!**

It had been a week after the war ended. Now, both Earth and PLANT was working hard to build back their countries. Orb was one of the country who suffered so much lost during war and Cagalli was working hard to build it back.

As for Athrun and the others who fought during the battle of Jachin Doe, they had given rest from doing any works before they thought about what would they do after this. Kira and Lacus decided to spend their holiday with Kira's adopted mother, Caridad Yamato and Malchio. And Athrun preffered to rest at his room at the Main Mansion of Orb Representative. All of them, the crew of Archangel and Eternal, were given a room at the huge mansion.

It was a not so nice morning. It was raining heavily outside. Athrun stared at the window aimlessly. Nothing attracted him. He had nothing to do since the war ended. He hadn't even decide what he would do later. He thought he must gave himself a rest before doing anything again. He was tired after the long war. Very tired, to be exact.

"Zala, are you there?" the call woke Athrun up from his long thought.

"Yeah, wait for a while."

Athrun approached the door and opened it. A blonde came in. She was wearing a white shirt with maroon jacket and maroon pants, meant she was one of the representative. Athrun drew a smile to greet her, which she returned with a smile too.

"What's wrong, Cagalli?"he asked.

Cagalli pouted. "Can't I visit you sometimes?"

"No, it's not that.'said Athrun quickly. "I thought you are busy."

"Yeah...but I think I must spend some time with you. You must be very bored, right?...And...I have something for you."

The blue-haired guy blinked his eyes twice. He looked so cute and it made Cagalli's heart beat faster suddenly. "What?"

"Follow me."

The two walked outside as Cagalli lead the way. Athrun really had no idea what Cagalli wanted to show him. They walked passing some guards. The guards bowed at them, or at Cagalli, politely. Cagalli replied with a nod. It made Athrun remembered his past. He was used to be respected like that before, when he was still at PLANT. Everyone saluted him when he passed as he was the elite soldier of ZAFT and the son of Patrick Zala, the member of PLANT Supreme Council.

"Here, Zala." Cagalli's voice stopped Athrun from kept thinking about his past.

He looked at the front of him. A steel coffin with a dead body in it. His eyes widened. "Father!"

The blonde beside him nodded slowly. She looked at Athrun before changing her look at the dead body. "We found his body at Jachin Doe. I asked them to bring it here since...I thought you want to meet him for the last time..."

There was no reply from Athrun. Cagalli looked at him symphatically. Tears were covering his emerald eyes. He covered them by his hand, didn't want the girl to see him crying. But the girl simply pulled his hand and wiped the tears gently. "It's okay...don't hide it...I won't mind."she said.

The words made his tears fell even more. His sobs filled the small room. Cagalli couldn't help but to shed her own tears. She never saw a guy crying painfully like he did now. But she understood his feeling. She had also lost her father during war, just like him. So she understood it. And for her, it was okay for him to cry.

"...He wasn't like that before...he was very caring...but after Mom died...he changed completely...Cagalli...he wasn't a bad man...he really wasn't...b-but...what he did...it couldn't be forgiven..." muttered Athrun in his sobs.

"Zala..."

Athrun shook his hand violently. "Don't call me that! I'm not Zala! I won't admit myself as his son! I'm ashamed...I'm ashamed to be his son! I'm ashamed to be a Zala!"he shouted.

Cagalli put her arms around his shoulder and pulled him into a tender hug. Athrun put his head on her shoulder as he held her body tightly. "Please, Cagalli...don't call me that. I don't want to be his son. I don't want to be the son of the man who ever thought about destroying the Earth and killing all the Natural. I'm not his son..., Cagalli...he never had a son."

"Athrun, he was still your father..."coaxed Cagalli gently. "He will be sad if he heard what you said just now."

"What kind of father he was, Cagalli! Killing all Naturals...how can I forgive him! And you want me to tell everyone that he was my father!" Athrun retorted. Cagalli could feel her shoulder was wet now. He was still crying, maybe not because he was sad but he was angry. "Just bury his body anywhere, Cagalli. At PLANT or..."and he was knocked unconscious.

"Athrun!"Cagalli shouted as she knelt. _Poor him...the war must gave him very much tense...he is only 15, haven't reach 16 after all...To think that a 15 years old boy could stand this much tense and had no one to share them with..._

* * *

"Hi, Athrun. How do you feel now?"

Athrun, who was sitting on his bed, looked up from the magazine that he was reading. He smiled to see the blonde approaching him. "Fine, Cagalli."

Cagalli sat on the edge of his bed and sighed. She drew a smile. "That's nice to hear. When you was knocked unconscious three days ago, I was so worried that you had any health problem or serious disease but luckily the doctor said no. You are just stressed, that's all."

The blue-haired guy looked down. "Sorry, I've troubled you a lot..."

"Not really. I'm glad you are all right now."

"But Cagalli...is it okay? I mean, you've visited me everyday since that incident."

The blonde pouted. "So you don't like me visiting you, huh? Fine, I'll leave." she said, raising from her seat and began to walk leaving Athrun.

Athrun managed to pull her hand. "Wait! I didn't mean that. Don't leave!"

She turned back, making Athrun blushed slightly as he looked down. "I mean... it's not like that. I don't mind you visiting me always. I really don't."

With a smile on her lips, Cagalli sat back on the feathery bed. Athrun sighed softly, feeling relieved. He really didn't want Cagalli to leave. He didn't mind if Cagalli visited him everyday, yet, that was what he wanted. He wanted to be with her, as long as he could.

"Have you decide what you want to do later? Kira said to me, he wanted to live with his adopted mother and raised the orphans with Lacus. Miriallia worked as a photographer now. Captain...she changed her name to Maria Vernes since she ever had a military record, so she thought it's better if she uses another name. What about you, then?"asked Cagalli.

He thought for a while. He did think about this before but to say it to Cagalli...he didn't have guts to do so. A red shade appeared on his cheek as he remembered what he wanted to do.

"I-If it's okay...I want a false name too. Well, my name now is well known...you know, as... the son of...you-know-who. And I want to..."and he stopped there.

Cagalli raised her eyebrows. "You want to what?"

"...I hope I can work with you...I don't mind what the job is...as long as I can be with you...I-I don't know why, but Cagalli...since that time...since I kissed you...I..." Again, Athrun stopped before he could complete his words. His face now was red as a ripe tomato.

"You know what..."Cagalli began. Her face also was red now. She never though Athrun would say that. But yet, it was what she always hoped he would say. "I think I have a job for you. But...I must discuss it to Unato first, you know, my advisor. Umm...I think I must go now. Take care of yourself, Athrun."

Before Cagalli could walk a step, Athrun pulled her hand again. "I'll wait. Take care too."he whispered and kissed her lips for the second time.

Since that day, Cagalli didn't visit Athrun for a a week. Her absence made him felt so lonely. No one ever visited him except her. Even his bestfriend, Kira and his ex-fiancee, Lacus never visited him. But he didn't mind. What he wanted now was Cagalli, not anyone else. Only her.

Seven days waiting was a hell for Athrun. He wasn't the person who had so much patient to wait. What he was afriad of now was anything had happened to Cagalli and no one bothered to tell him. He knew who he was. He wasn't anyone to compared with the other representative. He was only Cagalli's friend; maybe more than a friend but no one knew about it. No one knew how much he worried about her now.

"Athrun! Sorry I didn't visit you for quiet sometime. Are you okay?"

The voice made Athrun sat up from his lie. A wide smile carved on his lips. It was the voice that he waited since seven days ago. "Cagalli!"

Cagalli approached him as she panted. She sat on his bed, holding his hand like something big had happened. It made Athrun rather worried even she was in front of him now. Holding both of her shoulder, Athrun asked anxiously. "Anything wrong, Cagalli? Calm down."

The blonde took a deep breath. She looked calmer now. "Yeah...sorry. Umm...are you all right?"

"Not really all right but I'm fine."answered Athrun shortly.

The answer made Cagalli's eyebrows raised. She didn't understand what he meant by that. "Pardon me?"

Athrun shook his head slowly. "It's okay. I'm all right. Umm...what happened in this seven days?"

"That...I'm really sorry, Athrun. I really want to visit you but I've been so busy this week. Hope you don't mind."Cagall explained.

"I don't mind...I know who I am...to compared with all the things that you must do..."replied Athrun in a hurt tone.

"Oh, come on, don't say that..."coaxed Cagalli as she patted his back and smiled. "I have something for you."

That delighted Athrun. He was facing Cagalli eagerly with a what-is-it look on his face. Cagalli looked at him, wondering how the mature, young man whom she met in a isolated island before could be this childish. But again, Cagalli reminded herself, he was only 15 after all. No matter how mature he looked, he was still a boy, not yet a man.

She took something out from her pocket and handed it to Athrun. Athrun took it and look at it. It was an identification card with his picture on it. The other information like the name, IC number, gender, blood type, and date of birth also stated there. Athrun looked up and stared at Cagalli.

"Alex Dino?"

"...Umm...err..."Cagalli avoided his sight. "...You can change the name if you don't like it..."

"Who picked it?"

"I did but..."Cagali stopped when Athrun pulled her into a tender hug. "I love the name. Thanks a lot, Cagalli..."he whispered.

After a while, Athrun broke the hug. "So, what's my job is?"

Cagalli blushed at the question. She ever thought about giving him the job but she was too shy to say it to him. But he did request for the job, so she braved herself to say it. "...If you don't mind...I want you to be my bodyguard..."

There was a very odd silence after that. After 12 minutes and 56 seconds, Athrun finally spoke a word. "Bodyguard?"

The blonde nodded shyly. "It's okay if you decline...I won't mind..."

"You know, Cagalli..."Athrun pulled Cagalli closser softly. "It is...the best job for me..."and they were tied in a hug again.

Athrun rested his head on Cagalli's soft shoulder. He could feel Cagalli's hands wrapped his back tenderly. He never felt this before, never since his mother died in Bloody Valentine. No one ever gave him the tenderness, except for his mother and now Cagalli. Even Lacus couldn't give him the feeling when they hugged each other.

_I want to be sweet dreams in your sleep_

_I want to be something that you can miss_

_Because I'm fragile without you_

_Since I'm already tired with all the things in my past_

_I want to be something that you can rely on_

_I want you to know how much I love you_

_Without you, the loneliness tied the time_

_As your shadow taunted me all the time_

_You are like a song in my heart_

_that summoning my love for you_

_Like the air that I inhale, you always be there_

_Only you who can make me calm_

_And without you, I feel lost_

_Like the air that I inhale, you're always be there_

_You're always be there..._

"Umm, so my bodyguard will start working tomorrow, right?"asked Cagalli slowly.

"No, he will work...right now. Because...he is deeply in love with you..."

The last sentence brought Cagalli's tears but Athrun didn't see them since she hid it with putting her face on his shoulder. It was the sentence that she longed for a long time since they met back in Archangel. Now he had said it and nothing ever made her happy more tha this.

"Does my bodyguard promise to love me forever?"she asked in her tears of joy.

"Yes, he does but don't expect the melodious love words from him since that really isn't his things to say...he will protect you with all he has, that's his way to show...how much he loves you...Is it okay with you?"

Cagalli nodded. "It's okay because I love everything about my bodyguard...and I want to know everything about him...

"He will tell you gradually...he promises."

"You promise."corrected Cagalli at last. She began to bored with this bodyguard thingy. "Because Athrun is Athrun and Alex is Alex."

"Yes, I promise, my princess...Both Athrun and Alex promise you that they will protect their princess no matter what..."

**Athrun: **Phew...at last I said that thing without saying I Love You...

**Cagalli:** Hey, wanna know the origin of your name?

**Athrun:** Alex Dino? Of course I want to know.

**Cagalli:** I choose Alex because it starts with the letter A, which also the beginning letter or your real name 'Athrun'.

**Athrun:** What about Dino?

**Cagalli:** Well...Dino is the short form of Dinosaur**_...-giggle-_**

**Athrun:** WHAT! Do I look like a dinosaur to you?

**Cagalli:** _**-still giggling- **In fact, you do_

**Athrun:** **_-anxious-_** Cagalli, stop giggling and answer me! Do I look like a dinosaur?

**Mayu/The Authoress:** A simple question for you all. Answer it in your review. Does Athrun look like a dinosaur? I vote for 'no'.

**How is it? You know what, even I who write this story think that this story has nothing except for the romance that isn't too good to compare with anyone else's and also the humor drama at the end of the story. But please, please and please review...I want to know what do you think about this story. So, click the puple button please?**


End file.
